Mjolnir
Mjolnir is the master-weapon of Thor, Asgardian-God of Thunder and Divine-Protector of Mankind. =Omniverse versions= =Wielders= Wielders of all versions Eitri and Brokk creators Thor Marvel Multiverse wielders Earth-616 Zeus Wielder-status: Powerful enough to overcome worthiness enchantment *Source of power: Elder Olympian SkyFather powers and the Divine-LightningBolt of Olympus *Appearance: Thor Vol. 1 Annual #8 *Circumstances: Adam Warlock {Earth-19141} Earth-616 *Wielder-status: Worthiness enchantment ineffective against his power **Source of power: Absorbed the essence of his entire home-universe, including the cosmic-entities *Appearance: Infinity-Entity #1 *Circumstances: After having been captured by Annihilus, a manifestation of Warlock's mind and power traveled the universe afflicted with amnesia and attempted to correct his confusion; the first place he went was back in time to an early meeting of the original Avengers, none of whom knew him at the time. Thor immediately attacked Adam and demanded that he identify himself, Warlock still did not remember anything but did recall his original encounter with Thor, he proceeded to seize Thor by his tunic while snatching away his hammer in frustration that none of the Avengers would be able to answer any of his questions. As the battle between the unbeatable Warlock and the original Avengers began in-full, Adam discarded the hammer by tossing it at a charging Hulk and pinning him under Mjolnir's magical weight. Lady Thor's Symbiote Lady Poison-Thor Lady Ghost-Thor Earth-1089 Venom (Klyntar) Wielder-status: Latched onto and possessed Thor *Appearance: What If? Vol. 2 #4 *Circumstances: Earth-1610 Ulik creator Earth-199999 Hela Odinsdottir Numerous universes Odin Realities *Earth-616 (Mainstream Marvel Universe) *Earth-1610 (Ultimate Marvel Universe) *Earth-199999 (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Beta-Ray Bill (William Walterson) Realities *Earth-616 (Mainstream Marvel Universe) *Earth-8096 ThunderStrike (Eric Masterson) Reaities *Earth-616 (Mainstream Marvel Universe) *Earth-982 (MC2) *Earth-9112 *Earth-9907 *Earth-93165 *Earth-94561 *Earth-983107 *Earth-TRN561 Thordis (Jane Foster) Realities *Earth-55 (Jim Rhodes, leader of the Avengers) *Earth-616 (Mainstream Marvel Universe) *Earth-788 (What If Jane Foster found the Hammer?) *Earth-12041 (Ultimate Marvel Animated Universe) *Earth-12131 (Marvel: Avengers Alliance) *Earth-13122 (LEGO Marvel Universe) *Earth-14412 (Home to King Thor) *Earth-16112 (Scarlet-Centurion assassinated Odin) *Earth-101912 (Marvel: War of Heroes) *Earth-111312 (Marvel: Legendary) *Earth-112112 (Earth-Zeta) *Earth-TRN012 *Earth-TRN258 *Earth-TRN416 *Earth-TRN517 *Earth-TRN562 *Earth-TRN589 *Earth-TRN653 Captain America (Steven Rogers) Realities *Earth-616 (Mainstream Marvel Universe) *Earth-928 (Marvel: 2099 A.D.) *Earth-93074 (What If? X-Men: Age of Apocalypse) *Earth-TRN641 Vision (Victor Shade) Realities *Earth-12041 (Ultimate Marvel Animated Universe) *Earth-199999 (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Earth-12041 *Appearances **Civil-War, Part 2: The Mighty Avengers **The Return (Avengers: Secret-Wars) *Circumstances: Earth-199999 *Appearance: Avengers: Age of Ultron *Circumstances: Black-Widow (Natalia Romanova) Realities *Earth-12041 (Ultimate Marvel Animated Universe) *Earth-23223 (Thor's death lead to an extreme Ragnarok) Earth-12041 *Wielder-status: Worthy (mind-swapped with Thor) *Appearance: Head to Head (Avengers Assemble) *Circumstances: The Avengers were battling M.O.D.O.K. after he came into possession of the Mind-Gem and was using it to control the entirety of the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization and attempted to dominate the minds of the Avengers as well; the process was interrupted and the Avengers had their minds and bodies randomly jumbled up, resulting in Thor's mind in the body of the Black-Widow and bringing along with it the worthiness to wield Mjolnir. Earth-23223 *Wielder-status: Worthy *Appearances **What If? Age of Ultron #3 **What If? Age of Ultron #5 *Circumstances: Single universe Silver-Surfer (Norrin Radd) {Earth-2081141519} DC Multiverse wielders SuperMan (Clark Kent) Realities *New Earth: Wielded the Mjolnir of New Earth's Thor **Crossover: Earth-DC: Wielded the Mjolnir of Earth-616's Thor *Amalgam Bizarre-World (Amalgam-form: Thor-El): Wielded Thor-El's version of Mjolnir Wonder-Woman (Diana Themyscira) Green-Lantern (Alan Scott) Attempted to wield Mjolnir =Other versions= Category:Master-Weapons